Cosecha
by Mai Moon
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot basado en la cosecha de Katniss si ella viviera en el Distrito 4. Cómo vivió el día en que se enteró de que su destino cambiaría.


**One-shot "Cosecha"**

_**Hunger Games no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con mi imaginación... **_

Todo estará bien, todo estará bien repetía una y otra vez en mi mente mientras comenzaba a despertarme, mis ojos ardían a causa de la mala noche que había pasado pero al mismo tiempo que iba reaccionando me iba dando cuenta de que sabía perfectamente que era inútil pensar que algo iría bien, algo me decía muy en el fondo de mi interior que lo que estaba por pasar era inevitable, esta predefinido e intentar cambiarlo sería una completa tontería.

Me levante de la cama y lentamente comencé a asearme, vivía en un Distrito medio a mi parecer, era el Distrito 4, no muy a menudo llamábamos la atención pero cuando lo hacíamos era muy bueno; termine de arreglarme y baje a desayunar, mi familia vivía muy bien, dábamos gracias a Dios porque mi padre tuviera un trabajo estable y mi madre fuera una curandera exitosa, mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a ir a la escuela, era algo agotador pero bueno en cierto sentido.

Mis piernas temblaron, quería estar tranquila pero los nervios trataban de comerme viva, mi cuerpo está aquí pero mi mente navegaba en un mar de preocupaciones y esto gracias a la noticia de saber que hoy era la cosecha, cuando 24 jóvenes inocentes asumirían el reto de enfrentar un destino injusto, que ellos no habían elegido y que tal vez los llevaría a la muerte.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto mi madre cuando me vio pararme de la mesa y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Necesito tomar aire, pero volveré a tiempo para arreglarme- respondí sin ganas.

Podría jurar que mi angustia se notaba a kilómetros pero mi madre sabía perfectamente la razón de ello y lo que menos quería ahora era desperdiciar tal vez el único tiempo que me quedaba libre llorando.

Durante un largo rato caminé sin sentido ni lugar fijo para ir, luego de un rato me decidí por visitar a Anne Cresta, mi única amiga en todo el Distrito; ella también estaría hoy en el sorteo y para nuestra mala suerte este año era el turno de elegir solo a mujeres, era consecutivo cada año, primero hombre luego mujeres y después se repetiría el proceso. Además de que desde hace 2 años la cosecha comenzó a transmitirse por televisión desde el Capitolio, esto debido a las rebeliones que habían estado ocurriendo, era evidente que ellos no se arriesgarían por mucho tiempo a esa clase de situaciones y los cobardes optaron por empezar a trasmitirlos por televisión quitándonos la oportunidad de que alguien se ofreciera como tributo por nosotros, la oportunidad de poder hacer algo al respecto y sobre todo la oportunidad de una vida libre de su control.

Mientras me acercaba a su casa logre ver como ahí estaba Finnick, un amigo muy apreciado por ella, lo conocía desde que era una niña pero francamente para mí, entre ellos había algo aunque no lo aceptarán; para no interrumpir probablemente una despedida decidí dejarlos solos e ir a la orilla de un lago cercano a la orilla del Distrito donde constantemente me gustaba sentarme, mirar el atardecer y simplemente relajarme.

Estuve ahí por mucho tiempo, en realidad no sé cuánto exactamente pero cuando me percate que había sido demasiado, me levanté de la pequeña roca donde había estado sentada y camine de regreso a mi hogar, con los nervios que había olvidado por un momento más fuertes que antes.

-Apúrate Katniss, en poco tiempo comenzarán- dijo mi madre en cuanto cruce la puerta con el mismo humor que yo.

-Lo sé, siento la demora, subiré a arreglarme y bajare en seguida- comente y subí a mi habitación.

Aunque la cosecha no fuera realizada en los Distritos, todos los tributos debían estar listos para partir en cualquier momento, más que educación eran órdenes del Capitolio ya que si tú eras el "afortunado" para participar, en seguida vendrían a tu casa Agentes de la Paz y te llevarían a la tortura.

Cuando estuve lista, baje de nuevo y pocos momentos después comenzó a sonar la canción, ese horrible sonido que te recordaba que los famosos "Juegos del Hambre" estaban por dar inicio.

-Bienvenidos, sean todos Bienvenidos a los 78° Juegos del Hambre- dice fríamente una presentadora de nombre Effie.

La ceremonia comenzó y yo estaba congelada no podía irme sin saber mi posible destino pero me era imposible hacer algo más que no fuera ver la televisión y respirar agitadamente.

Effie introdujo su mano a la esfera, mezclo un poco los nombres y después de pocos segundos tomo una boleta, la sostuvo firmemente en su mano y cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su boca la abrió y comenzó a leer.

-Katniss Everdeen dijo ella y mi mente quedo en blanco.

De inmediato entré en completo shock, mis músculos se contrajeron y no parecían querer mostrar ninguna clase de movimiento, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, comencé a preguntarme, soy tan solo una chica de 15 años, no tengo posibilidad alguna de ganar; de pronto pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar por mi mejilla y sabía que mi madre estaba en las mismas condiciones. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, veo de nuevo el televisor y sé que están a punto de leer el próximo nombre así que en un intento de querer escapar de mi destino, salí corriendo de la casa y corrí lo más rápido que puedo a casa de Anne, ella es la única persona con la que realmente lograría reaccionar.

Llegue a su casa muy agitada y rápidamente note que lloraba, tal vez ya se había enterado de la noticia y en cuanto ella también me vio, lloro más fuerte.

-¿Te enteraste?-le pregunte con la voz cortada.

-Sí, iremos juntas- contesto quebrándose de nuevo.

Eso no me lo esperaba, había salido de mi casa antes de que pudiera conocer el nombre de mi compañera y ahora me arrepentía, sabía que esto sería difícil pero nunca creí que fuera a serlo tanto, mi única amiga seria mi acompañante y ahora nuestra única salida era afrontar el destino y tratar de mantenernos vivas.


End file.
